Left Behind New Series
by Wolf-Warrior-89
Summary: What happens when the Biblical prophecy of the rapture comes true? A whole lot of chaos! That's what Sky and Tommy think when they're one of the many that are left behind! This is a new series that I made up! Come check it out! R&R!Please!
1. Skylander Knight

Okay, I did not come up with this idea! I am merely adding my own characters and changing the story line to the Left Behind The Kids Series by Jerry B. Jenkins and Tim LaHaye! So, don't sue me! Oh, and please give me some feed back on this! I want to know if it's good or bad!

Chapter 1 Skylander Knight

16-year-old Skylander Knight was an ordinary teenage boy who attended Foxfire High School in Phoenix, Arizona. He was brought up in a Christian home and such, but he did not totally get into it like his parents and his older sister and younger brother did. He was popular, cool, athletic, and musical. He didn't care about schoolwork much, but he made good enough grades to pass through school. For sports, he played basketball and baseball, and for music, he played the bass extremely well. All of the guys liked him and all of the girls liked him, well, almost all of the girls did. There was one girl he couldn't quite figure out, Christen Lynne Pride, everyone called her Chris. She was cool and pretty, no doubt, but she hardly ever talked to anyone. Sky had attempted thrice asking her out, but she refused. To his knowledge, Chris had never gone out with anybody or even had a boyfriend. Sky liked the way her light brown hair fell down her back in her ponytail, and the way her straight white teeth seemed to shine every time she smiled. Her glasses made you have to look twice at her beautiful shade of blue-gray. She was smart, pretty, funny, quiet, musical, and athletic. But it seemed like nobody could have her, as a matter of fact not very many guys wanted her, except a few. 

" You should just give up on trying," Cody Austin said following Sky's stare. Cody was one of Sky's best friends since 5th grade.

" You know she won't go with anyone so why should you even bother?"

It was lunchtime for the 9 and 10 graders, and Sky was sitting with his now isolated group of close friends, Cody Austin, Jordan Denon, Lee Finn, and Garrett Rawd. He had known these guys for awhile, and they had known them. 

" Yeah, forget about her, man!" Garrett said. "She'll never go out with anyone! I even tried to ask her out, you know what happened? She told me to go ask one of the cheerleaders if they want to go out, because she said that she was not interested in a 'playing pimp'! How low is that?"

It was true, every single one of Sky's friends had aksed Chris Pride and in return got dissed.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Sky said. "From now on, I'm just going to sit and watch all the other lamos go and ask her! Should be interesting."

Just then, as Sky turned back to look at Chris one more time, already another guy was trying to hit on her! To his horror, it none other than his other friend Joe Fletcher! Joe made his way over there to the brown haired girl as she sat there reading the next lesson in Arizona History. She was deep in thought when Joe slid into the chair in front of her. She looked up and flashed one her perfect smiles. Whether other guys saw it or not, Chris was really pretty and not flirty which was like she was playing hard-to-get. As Sky continued to watch, the more he began to feel… weird. Joe was hitting on her! She smiled some more. But, then he asked her something and she shook her head innocently like usual whenever she declined a guy to be their girlfriend. Joe bugged her again and again and each time she shook her head full of brown hair gracefully. Finally another guy came up talking to them. So, finally, after Joe and the other guy were talking, Chris took her book and began reading. Then, Joe told her good bye and left her with the other guy. Joe mozied over to Sky's table and sat down across from him.

"Dang, she's good!" Joe said admiringly. "She keeps turning me down every time!"

"What about Tanya?" Lee asked. Tanya Swisher was Joe's girlfriend. All she was about is flirting. Tanya wasn't even pretty! Or smart! Or funny! Or athletic! Or Musical! Who would want her? But then again, Joe was a known "player" like all of the other most popular guys!

Jordan said, "So, are you all going to Isaiah's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Lee said. "I've already asked Kaci if she was going with me! She said she would! And Garrett is going with Rene, and Jordan is going with Sara, and Cody is going with Vikki, and I'm guessing that Joe is going with Tanya?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Joe said dissapointedly. "I mean, she's alright, but I'm still trying to get Chris to go with me! I mean, she even turned down Isaiah Chart! How weird is that? Oh well, better luck next time!"

"Hey, Sky, who you going with?" Jordan asked.

Sky sighed. "Beats me, I guess I'll find somebody tonight!"

That night at Isaiah Chart's house…

When Sky arrived 15 minutes at the loud, heavy atmosphere, Sky was not having that great of a time. He sat on the couch as most of the kids were partying like there was no tomorrow. Then, the doorbell rang. Isaiah ran over to get it. It was… Chris! What was she doing here? Normally she didn't go to parties. To Sky's relief, she had not came with anyone. Actually, he was not really surprised. Sky walked up to Isaiah and Chris.

"Hey, what's up?" Sky asked coolly.

She flashed a pretty smile and said, "Not much, how about you?"

"Same here," Sky said. "You want to go sit down or something?"

"Yeah, sure!" Chris said. She followed Sky to the couch.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sky asked. 

"Studying for finals!" Chris said sheepishly. 

Sky gave her an odd look. _Is this all she ever does is study?_ "Finals aren't or another 4 weeks!"

Chris just smiled sweetly and replied, "I know, but if I want to be top in the nation, now's the time to do it!"

Sky couldn't think about studying at a time like this.

"So, why exactly don't you go out with anybody?" Sky asked. Then, he realized how lame that was to ask. But, she seemed to understand. Chris smiled again.

"It's alright, I get that a lot!" Chris said as if she had read his mind. "In answer to your question, I don't like dating. I see every guy as my brother and every girl as my sister. When I find the right guy, I'll find him. God will give him to me! I know He will."

"Wait, what do you mean 'God'?" Sky asked. "Are you like, one of those church fanatics or something?"

"I'm a Christian if that's what you're trying to say," Chris said. Everything that came out of her mouth was so… intelligent and interesting. 

" Great," Sky said sarcastically. "So, you mean to tell me that you believe in the 'Rapture' then and al that nonsense, correct?"

"I beg your pardon, but it is certainly not 'non-sense'!" Chris said intelligently again, but a little more sternly. "It is true, all of it! The Bible is full of prophecies and such, so if you do not believe me, then you can go check it out yourself!"

"No thanks," Sky said. "I get enough preaching and historical lectures from History Class."

Chris smiled weekly. She obviously did not like this one bit, neither did Sky.

"Well, I'm going to get us something to drink, you want anything?" Sky asked as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah, actually, I think I'm going to have a Sprite!" Chris said. "Thanks, Sky!"

Sky left the room and headed to the kitchen. There he found Jordan, Lee, Garrett, Cody, Joe, Tanya, Sara, Kaci, Rene, and Vikki all talking and laughing and having a good time.

"Hey, you'll never guess this!" Sky said grabbing two Sprites out of the refridgerator. "Chris Pride is one of those religious weirdos! Now is that a smack in the face or what?"

"What do you mean by 'religious weirdo' ?" Garrett asked. 

"I mean she's like one of those kinds that you find at those wacked out churches!" Sky said.

It seemed that Jordan, Lee, Garrett, Cody, Sara, Kaci, and Rene all looked at him oddly.

"What exactly is so wrong about being one those 'religious weirdos'?" Sara piped up.

"Oh, hey, wait aminute, now!" Sky said in his defense. "Don't tell me you're one of them too?"

None of them responded in defense. They were all so serious about it! These guys that Sky had none since forever were all turning on him and buying that hogwash! He couldn't believe it! Joe and Tanya on the other hand did not care one bit about church or anyone else! Sky was really angry now! He grabbed the two cans of Sprite and marched up to Chris who was still sitting there reading like usual.

"Oh, hello!" Chris said. "Thanks for the Sprite! Are you alright, Sky? You look kind of… upset! Is there something I can do for you?"

"No," Sky said coldly. "There is nothing you, nor my ex-best friends can do except leave me alone!"

Chris looked at Sky with confusion. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Sky sighed and said, "Yeah, me too. Look I better get goin'. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, then?" Chris asked. "If the rapture won't happen first!" She smiled at her own joke, but Sky didn't. He'd already gotten several lectures about getting left behind if he didn't turn to God. He wasn't budging from his spot. He liked the way he was, and God was going to just have to accept that.

" Yeah, I guess so," Sky said and grabbed his coat and headed out to his 6-month-old silver Camaro convertible ragtop. He slid in and turned the ignition on. Sky pumped up the music and sped away. The only thing wanted to do when he got home was shut himself up in his room and listen to music to drowned out the sound of them all taking the religious freaks' side. His friends that he had known since the beginning of high school had gone religious on him. He felt betrayed. 

It was dark outside and still really cold for January. Snow was beginning to fall. Sky couldn't wait until it got warm again. All he could think about was when Chris, the one girl he had a big crush on since she came to the high school, was a religious fanatic. That was just great! Now even his friends were, which he could not get over that. 

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got, and the more he gripped the steering wheel, and the more he sped faster and faster and faster and faster. But Sky didn't care; all he cared about was the fact that his friends bailed on him… for good! Sky shuddered. Something was about to happen. Something totally and completely strange like no one had ever seen was about to happen. Sky tried to shake it off as he drove into the snowy January night.


	2. Thomasyna Rei Wolf

Chapter 2

Thomasyna Rei Wolf

Almost 15-year-old Thomasyna Wolf was a very different girl. Ever since her parents got divorced, Tommy had given up on God and church all together. She had a sad childhood and now her teen hood wasn't any better. She felt nobody understood her and nobody cared. Tommy did not do what most other teens did: drugs, drinking, sex, etc… Tommy was good at not doing stupid stuff like that, she knew better. Besides, her dad was cop, even if she wanted to get away with that sort of junk, she couldn't get it passed her dad, and she never had that problem before, because she just did not care for that junk. Tommy was definitely your bad-girl tomboy! Well, she lived with her dad and her new stepmother, whom she hated from the bottom of her heart. Her younger stepbrothers were fun to be around, mainly because they went to another school and there, she totally had a new reputation, because all they talked about was how cool their oldest stepsis' was and vice versa. Tommy also had another little sister she loved more than anything, but hated it when she talked about church and God and such. Tommy's mother lived at her old house with Tommy's sister, Amy Lynne who was 12 years old and went to the Foxfire Junior High School. Tommy's two younger stepbrothers, Herbie Dean Jr. who was 9 and Tryston Lee who was 7. They went to the Highnails School for elementary, junior high, and high school.

Tommy loved her younger siblings to death. She rarely ever had a conversation with her stepmother Ursula who was only 27 years old. Tommy's father Thomas Lynn was 50 years old. This whole new marriage thing bugged Tommy a lot. She wished that her dad did not marry that thing in there that calls herself his wife. But, then again, Tommy did not want her dad to come back to her mother's house. She was so confused.

Tommy was one of the top students at Foxfire High School. She didn't have very many friends, just what she knew from the band that Miguel put together. Tommy was the only girl in the band. She played the keyboard and the female vocals. These were her only best friends she had: Miguel Gillian who played bass and was in 9th grade with her; Raion Tips who played the guitar who was in 10th grade; Dane Heath who played the drums was in 10th grade also, and Isaiah Chart who played the guitar also was in 10th grade as well. They played rock music. Tommy liked it, but she preferred jazz. 

BRRRRRRRIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was the bell for lunch. Tommy quickly left for her locker to put her books up and grabbed her lunch sack and music sheets to study and headed towards the cafeteria that smelt like burned lasagna.

There at a table sat Miguel, Raion, Dane, and Isaiah eating and stuffing their faces full of lasagna. She scooted into the seat next to Miguel and Dane. 

"Hey, Tommy," Miguel said smiling.

"Yeah, hey, Tommy, whassup?" Dane asked shoving his mouth full of lasagna that was dripping sloppily off of his fork.

"Hey, Miguel, hey Dane, Isaiah, Raion," Tommy said pulling out her lunch.

"Wanna bite?" Isaiah said stuffing his mouth full of food.

"No, thanks," Tommy said sarcastically. "I have something better!" 

"What is it?" Raion asked as Tommy puled out her plastic bag with goop running out of what looked like bread.

The rest of the guys studied her so-called food carefully.

"Ursula's famous fat-free, sugar-free, lactos-free, and taste-free vegetable tuna with cellery, carrots, broccoli, and lactos and sugar-free melted cheese," Tommy said sarcastically. They all made a horrified face. "Terrible isn't it? Ursula is going on a diet so she's making the whole house go on one. Herbie and Tryston don't have to because dad gives them money for lunch."

"Now, _that's_ disgusting!" Dane said plugging his nose.

"Yeah, I have to go with Dane on that one," Miguel said. So did Raion and Isaiah.

"I know, but you know what? I'm not going to eat it, and I'm going to talk about this new song I got. It still needs work on, so I need your opinions," Tommy said.

Tommy reached out of her book bag and took out her sheet music. But before she could get a word in, Isaiah piped up.

"Hey, I'm going to have this really cool party at my place," Isaiah said. Isaiah not only was the other guitarist in the Iron Nails, but he was one of the coolest and most popular guy in school, and a great party thrower. "It starts at 9:00 this Friday night. You all in?"

"Sounds good to me," Dane said. " Can I bring Maraiah?"

"Yeah, bring whoever you want," Isaiah said.

"Cool!" Raion said. "I'm thinkin' about takin' Lya. What about you, Miguel?"

"I dunno," Miguel answered. "Maybe Tommy here if you can't find anybody."

"Yeah, right? Me find anybody who would ask me out? I'll have a better chance at winning the jackpot at the casino!" Tommy said. "Besides, if I do go, it'll be really late, because I have to go rewire that stupid Buick again. Yeah, the heater hose full of anti-freeze split down the middle into the metal housing! So, it may take me a while."

"So, you still have that stupid thing?" Isaiah said. "It's a piece of junk!"  
"That's why it's going to cost a lot, because as soon as I fix it, I'm going to trade it in for that used Cobra convertible and rewire that to have more horsepower. I love my speed!" Tommy said. "I've been saving up for a while, ya know!"

"You mean that one at Auto Connections? The black one?" Miguel said. " That's a cool one, but I got one in mind."

Even though Tommy was the youngest out of the group, she already knew how to drive extremely well, and she sometimes drove without her dad knowing it, because he was never around and she did not want to stay behind with Ursula! The Buick was Ursula's old car that she did not want anymore because she had ran it down till it was almost nothing! Then, dad bought her a new one, but ever since she wrecked it, almost totaling it, Ursula wanted another one. So that's why Tommy wasn't getting a new car any time soon. So Tommy thought if she could trade in the Buick for that Cobra and use the rest of the payment with what she had in her savings. For college, she planned on getting full scholarships, and she could do it too! She was smart, played basketball since she was in 6th grade, played the piano since she was 3 at the college there by Foxfire, and she had joined the choir there too! How could she not get a full scholarship?

Tommy had it all planned out… or, at least she thought she did…

That Friday night after school around 9:36 after fixing the car…

"I'm going and that's that!" Tommy said sternly to Ursula. "And I'm not going to that stupid church thing!"

"No, ma'am, you are not going to your little party!" Ursula said. "Now, you are going to the church with me, like it or not!"

"No, I'm not!" Tommy argued back. 

"Fine then, you'll stay here and do the laundry!" Ursula said.

"No way am I going to stay here all night and be your slave!" Tommy said. "Why don't you do it?"

"Young lady, don't you raise that tone with me! Do you know who I am?" Ursula said trying to make a threat, but it backfired.

"Yeah, you're the evil witch that put my dad in spell and put a curse on me!" Tommy shot back. "I'm not gonna let you walk al over me just because you married my dad for his so-called money and to dump Herbie and Tryston off for him or me to watch while you go to stripper bars for your birthday! Well, I've had it! I'm leaving! For good! I can't take anymore of your tyranny! Ursula, it's gone far enough! I've put up with it for the past 4 years of you acting like the mature one, but in fact you're the stupid one! You know why? Because you're only 12 years older than me, and I've done rather well with out your little attitude like you're Fidel Castro or something!"

"Thomasyna, you take that back right now!" Ursula shouted. "You know, you're not the easiest to live with either!"

Just then, Tommy's dad came in from work at 9:30.

"Hello, I'm home!" he yelled. But before he could even take his boots off, Ursula stomped over to him and grabbed his arm and said sternly, "Tell your daughter that I am the adult and what I say goes!"

"Wait, what?" Dad asked.

"Just do it!" Ursula demanded. She pushed her red, firey hair out of her face.

"Tommy, you know better than to make your mother angry!" Dad said.

"She is NOT my mother!" Tommy said. " She's this evil whore who claims to be this 'Oh-So-Great-Motherly- Queen'! Well, I got news for ya, I ain't gonna surrender no loyalty to you!"

"Now, Tommy, that is enough!" Dad scolded.

"Oh, so when you say stop, I'm supposed to d something. But when I say stop, you think I'm some rebellious teenager!" Tommy said, raising her voice.

"Thomas, I can not take anymore of this!" Ursula said. Tommy knew what was going to happen, she'd done it before. "Either she goes, or I do! Now, it's your decision! Apparently, it's not mine anymore!"

Dad stopped to take this all in. He had a shocked, confused, and sorry look in his face. He looked up at Tommy and gave her the 'I-love-you-but-I-don't-want-Ursula-to-leave-me-I'm-sorry-but-I-still-love-you-' look. Even though he had not said, Tommy could read his mind. He had chosen Ursula over Tommy… again!

That was it! That was al it took to send poor Tommy over the edge in rejection. Tommy glared at Ursula and then looked at Dad to see, if by a miracle, he had changed his mind. Nope, the same sorry look was pasted on his face. Tommy stood there for a second and then rushed off to her room to grab some stuff. She threw some clothes, socks, underwear, c.d.'s, books, and cell phone into her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then, she stopped and saw a picture of her grandparents. She took that and put it in there too.

"Look, I'm not wanting to choose between you two!" Dad said as Tommy rushed out of the room and towards the door. "You both mean a lot to—''

"You know what, save it dad, just save it for the judge or your lawyer, because, I'm choosing for you!" Tommy said grimly. "Obviously if you cared enough about me, you'd stop me and throw Ursula out the window, if she's not too heavy or fat for you, that is!"

"Listen to me, don't you dare say that to Ursula, do you here me?" Dad said. "I am your father, and what I say goes! I don't want to hear another word from you like that again!"  
"You won't have to," Tommy said opening the door. "Because you'll never have to see me again, because I cause too much stress for you or Ursula to live happily ever after!"

"Tommy, don't do this!" Thomas said with a stern expression.

"If you want me back, you'll have to come and get me," Tommy said expressionless. " Until then, I'm leaving. I love you, daddy, but I can't sty second place in your eyes any longer! Good bye!"

"Tommy, don't you—'' but it was too late, Tommy had left the house for good. 

Tommy rushed out to the Buick that she had fixed earlier, and threw her stuff into the back seat. Then she rushed over to the dog pen and got her half wolf half Siberian Husky named Essence and put a leash on him. She made it out to the car and let Essence ride in the front seat. It was now 9: 56. She was going to that party whether she felt like it or not.

Tommy felt betrayed by her own father for choosing a girl more than half his age. She bean to go faster and faster. The snow began to fall lightly against the windshield. Essence let out a yawn and lied down in the front seat. Tommy cranked up the radio. Linkin Park was playing one of her favorite songs 'Easier to Run' because that was exactly how she felt right now. It was easier to run away from everything than face the pain that welled up inside her. She was angry, angrier than angry! Her own father! The one that she had been named after, well, sort of. She was going to that party, maybe her friends would comfort her.

She kept going faster and faster until Essence gave a whimper. Tommy began to slow down some as she drove. But, for some reason, Tommy couldn't shake off the feeling that something different and strange was going to happen any moment now. Tommy kept driving late into the night…


End file.
